Slippers PURRRRR for me
by wolfbabe95
Summary: Cammie and the gang are sent to find some spys in a normal school. Yet someone keeps distracting her from her mission and making her rethink all her actions.
1. intro

_Slippers PURRRRR for me._

I don't own Gallager academy.

"Smile for the camera Cammie!"

Ugh…. I'm not suppose to be doing this. I shouldn't be seen and definitely shouldn't be caught on tape. So why am I doing this? Oh. Ya. For the mission. Act like normal girls. Go shopping, flirt, smile and don't go breaking every rule that I can. Curse you mom. I love you, but curse you!

"DAMN IT CAMMIE SMILE!" Bex screamed.

"Okay okay! God!"

I smiled as big as I could without it looking cheesy. Fail with these fake braces on. Heaven save me! I grabbed the picture and barely recognized myself in it. Behind Macey, Liz, Bex and I stood the big school my mom sent us to in Rome. Each of us wore the disguises my mom gave us and looked nervous.

_descriptions_

Name: Cammie Kibel (Ki-b-el not Kib-el)

Age:16

Physical description: Long dark brown hair with random colored clip on streaks when wanted, has green eyes, braces and always wears cute kidish clothing till her "best friends" give her a "makeover".

Likes: Dancing, Shopping, flirting with the cute boys, reading and PE

Name: Bex Masterson

Age:16

Physical description: Bleached blond hair with patterned streaks in it (clip on), has blue eyes, and wears borderline clothing (meaning not slutty or kidish but hot)

Likes: sports, torturing the boys, PE and the classes that teach use of weapons.

Name: Macey Stealsten

Age:16

P.D: Crayola red hair, brown eyes, piercing and a fake tattoo that can only be removed once the mission is over.

Likes: Shopping and like a lot of other stuff.

Name: Liz Morgan

Age:16

P.D: red blonde hair that's cut to her shoulders, has green eyes, wears cutesy clothing.

Likes: studying, hacking into other peoples computers, and lots of other stuff.

::::::

This is kind of a preview it's kind of for a contest, but it probably won't get entered because I'm going to want to update before it'd be accepted soooo ya I already have like two chapters written for this I just need to check my facts over how people look. Enjoy!


	2. Welcome

_Welcome!_

I don't own Gallagher Girls. Pretty much everything will be from Cammies pov.

I turned around and read the sign above us, "Welcome to Blackthorne!" Mom thought it'd be good for us to go to a normal school for a year. Our mission was to find some spies from a rival school and to make sure no one found out our secret. We didn't know what awaited us. We had no idea how to deal with being "normal". Also I didn't know how to deal with the cute guy staring at me.

I turned away, a blush creeping onto my face. Cammie get over it! Don't get distracted and don't let so guy compromise the mission! But he looks like an angel…. With his green eyes like emeralds and how his brown hair frames his gorgeous face… I couldn't help, but sigh before my eyes widened.

"Cammie?" asked Bex.

"…"

"CAMMIE!" she slapped me.

I stumbled back looking startled. I looked at my friends and saw them staring intently at me. My cheeks grew warm and I giggled nervously.

"You okay?" Bex asked.

"Yep!"

"You sure? Because you looked lost."

"Ugh."

Bex narrowed her eyes at me, but couldn't ask me anything else before the bell rang! Saved by the bell! I ran to the office to pick up my schedule.

_Schedules on next chapter._ sorry it's short, they'll be like this for the most part I hope it'll help keep me writeing I wrote this while I was at the college.


	3. Schedules

**Schedules**

I don't own Gallagher Girls.

_Cammie:_

_1__st__:History_

_2__nd__: advanced gym_

_3__rd__: advanced math_

_4__th__: science_

_-lunch-_

_5__th__:English_

_6__th__: music_

_7__th__:home economics_

_Liz:_

_1__st__: American government_

_2__nd__: Public speaking_

_3__rd__: advanced math_

_4__th__:advanced English_

_-lunch-_

_5__th__:advanced science_

_6__th__:Graphic design_

_7__th__: free period_

_Bex:_

_1__st__:history_

_2__nd__: advanced gym_

_3__rd__:dance_

_4__th__:Geometry_

_-lunch-_

_5__th__:English_

_6__th__: public speaking_

_7__th__:music_

_Macey:_

_1__st__:history_

_2__nd__:business management_

_3__rd__:advanced math_

_4__th__: graphic design_

_-lunch-_

_5__th__:English_

_6__th__:science_

_7__th__: public speaking_


	4. Running

_**Chapter:2 official- **__**running**_

I don't own. Only making this story

I quickly ran to my class. I turned into the door and ran into someone. We fell and landed in a very awkward position. I was on the floor half laying down and half sitting up. The person was on top of me and their face was in my chest. I blushed and looked at the person. It was defiantly a guy and he had brown hair.

"S-sorry." I managed to stutter.

"Tis okay." I heard him say.

He moved so his face wasn't in my chest and I blushed more. OH GOD it was the angel guy! Hey his eyes are even prettier up close! I mentally slapped myself after thinking that. I've already broken a few simple rules.

1. Watch. OBSERVE

'T show you're frustrated

3. DON'T get DISTRACTED!

I haven't even been here an hour! What on earth is wrong with me?

He carefully got up and offered his hand to help me up. Remember Cammie normal girl. Normal girls let guys help them up. They don't act suspicious or flip them over their head and onto the floor. I felt my arm lift up and I gently grabbed his hand. I let him pull me up and put an arm around my shoulders to "steady" me. I smiled at him trying to seem friendly.

"My name's Zach." he smiled and I felt funny, like jell-o, "What's your name?"

"I'm Cammie."

"Cammie? That's a cute name."

I blushed and mumbled thanks. He smiled again and for some reason lead me to a spot with two unoccupied seats next to each other. Everyone stared and I felt hot. Another rule broken. Don't be seen unless you want to be seen. I sooo didn't want to be seen, but everyone is seeing me. Thank god the bell rang and the teacher came in!

I sighed and opened up my note book to take notes. Not because I had to of course, but so no one got suspicious. Of course the teacher had to drone on and on about the subject so almost EVERYONE fell asleep. The teacher made the class sooo boring. I heard some people snoring and wondered how the teacher didn't hear. I turned and saw the loudest snores came from a guy.

"?"

"That's Grant." Zach said.

"A friend?"

"Kinda. He came last year and tagged a long."

"oh."

I looked at Grant and saw he had dark hair, and looked kinda muscular. I couldn't tell since he was laying down. I'll have to get a better view once her sits up. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and turned to take the rest of the notes.

. Dear blank name chapter 3 is more for me then you the readers so I don't mess up what classes they'll have together and so I'll have an easier time making chapters. It and the first chapter are fillers and to help people know a bit more about the characters. The 2nd chapter and this one are the official ones.

Dear: karinzzI may make a story with a similar bit, but should end on a happier note. That may be after I finish this story.

Also on an depressing note my friend busted her head open. I can't do anything because she's no where close to me state wise and she's yelling at me. She's the inspiration for I feel it breaking. Wish her luck that she won't bleed to death because of her sickle cell and the fact there's no time to take her to the hospital.


	5. Fall

_Chapter 3: __Fall_

**I own nothing only way this is written thank you.**

After the bell rang I put my note book in my bag and hurried to the gym. The coach gave me my clothes so I went to change. The girls had black shorts and purple tank tops with black down the side. Sadly the shorts were slightly too big for me so I had to use a hair tie to keep them up. I was changed before any other girl so I waited outside. After a minute guys started walking out in silver shorts and black tops.

"Everybody run five laps! Do all of them and tell your classmates to run them to! NO CHEATING!"

We all began to run and by the time we were done the girls (other them Bex and I) had to run the five laps while we stretched. I noticed Grant was there and he was staring at Bex. She didn't seem to notice. I looked over to see what color his eyes were. From here they looked like a soft amber color.

"Okay today we'll be playing dodge ball!" Yelled the coach.

Yes! Finally something fun! The coach motioned for us to stand up. He separated us into teams. I was on Grants team and Bex was on the opposite one. Oh god save me! I looked at Bex and she was smiling her manic smile.

"Ready? Begin!"

Everyone, except me, ran foreword. I watched as Bex took out a good portion of my team and Grant took out hers. They were dodging the balls they three at each other till finally Bex got Grant in the face. Slowly she turned to me smiling.

"Don't be chicken Cammie." She purred.

"Oh you're gonna get it Bex!"

Then the game turned into a game of showing off out incredible dodging skills and flexibility. Well till we ended up in the center of the gym and Bex fell on me. Go figure her shoe became untied. We laid there for awhile before we started laughing.

"I guess I fell for ya?" Bex laughed joking.

"I guess you did." I said smiling.

We laughed some more before getting up. Grant still stared at Bex and had a funny expression on his face. Like confusion and suspicion. Weird! So class went on like this just without the Bex falling part. After awhile Zach came in and watched us. I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach. Confused I froze and Bex got me.

"Fuck!" I yelled bringing my hand up to my now bloody nose.

"Kibel!" Coach yelled.

Aw crap… I forgot no cursing is aloud here. Oppsie.

"Nurse. Then detention!"

"Okay sir."

My hand was covered in blood and it dripped onto the floor. Dang Bex can cause serious damage. My top was splattered with blood along with my shoes. I started walking to the nurse's office. It was quiet till I heard the footsteps of someone behind me. I turned and saw Zach running to catch up to me.

"Cammie are you okay?"

"Ya."

"Let me take you to the nurse's office."

"Okay."

We walked in silence and I couldn't help, but look at him from the corner of my eye. He wore a Blackthorne sweatshirt over a white T-shirt that had a bit of a mustard stain. HE had on simple jeans, and black shoes with re splatters on them. Nothing fancy, but somehow that made him even cuter. I felt under dressed and ugly in my blood splattered gym clothing.

"We're here." He said.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. I like helping cute girls."

I blushed and turned to look at him, but only say an empty place. HE was gone… I have a feeling he's gonna be a problem.


	6. Boring

**Chapter 4- BORING**

**I don't own anything except the way it is written. Auhd, her real name is AU Honeydew (Alternate universe), and Joe. Joe is for this story Auhd is my rp character.**

Except for someone almost blowing up the science class, *fake cough* GRANT! *fake cough*, the rest of the day was boring. I walked to music dreading the oncoming detention. I opened the door to the music room and nearly got blinded by a spot light. I shielded my eyes and faintly heard scuffing on the floor. When I unshielded my eyes I saw someone with bright red hair, a paint splattered top and skirt twirled around the room.

"Uh?"

"Oh!" she stopped, "you must be Cammie! Come in, come in."

Her hair curled in every which way and made her seem no older than me. She smiled confidently.

"I'm Auhd! I'll be teaching this class for awhile."

"Hi Auhd."

She pushed me over to a guitar and she got on the drums.

"We should greet your classmates with singing!"

"Ugh?"

For some reason she had me sing "_My Life Would Suck Without You" _by Kelly Clarkson. I've never sang before! Slowly the class came in. I saw Zach and I got flustered. Why is he always around when I get embarrassed? He smiled at me. Swoon much?

"Welcome Class!" Auhd said once we were done.

"This semester you'll be learning a few things. How to sing, to dance, and how to do both with a partner."

I sat down.

"The best partners will sing at the Christmas Festival!"

I wonder who my partner will be?

"We will choose our partners tomorrow."

Oh! I wonder if I can partner up with Bex! That'd be awesome!

"But first I'm going to assign you someone today. Cammie you'll be with Joe. Sing Dance in the Dark. Create a video and have Joe help edit it."

"Um, okay."

Who's Joe? I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a guy. He had black hair, blue eyes and wore glasses. I saw he had on a T-shirt, shorts and just plain tennis shoes. He smiled and held out his hand.

"?"

I shook his hand and smiled back. This must be Joe! He's actually kind of cute, but not Zach cute. Speaking of Zach he looked a little POd and was glaring at Joe. I wonder why?

"Let us go get a video camera and start this." He said pulling me up.

"Okay."

He took my hand and we went to ask Auhd if we could go find a camera. She said yes and I followed Joe to the computer room. I saw him pull out a laptop and camera.

"How about we plan and practice then shoot it at your house so if you want to change?"

"Sure!

Wait… Aw crap! I wasn't supposed to have people over. It could blow our cover. Gosh what's happening to me?

So we practiced for the rest of class then I left for Home Economics. Let's just say I nearly broke a blender, almost blew up a flambé, burned the bacon and eggs and oh almost sewed a curtain to myself. UGH! But Zach was able to do everything perfectly sooo he offered to tutor me over the weekend. YAY!


	7. Detention

**Chapter 5- DETENTION!**

**I own nothing, but way written, Auhd, and Joe! Written during free time at college, *or at least started*.**

So detention? Ya horrible! I trudged down the hall to the room that had a sign that hung by only one bolt on the door. I leaned it to read the smudged words. I couldn't make anything out in the dimly lit hallway. I could barely make out "…. Detention… misbehaving… ILL disciplined." Okay huh? Slowly the door creaked open. I peeked in and the room was really dusty except one or two of the desks. I heard a clatter. I jumped and turned to look at the corner where a huge rat was glaring at me with its beady little eyes. I just returned the glare and it scurried away with its teeth chattering.

"Gross. So I have to stay in here till five? With that CREATURE?"

"Yep." Said Grant walking in behind me.

"Are you here often?"

"Yep."

Well at least I can "interrogate" Grant a bit. So I sat down in the least dusty desk and looked at Grant.

"So how long have you been coming here to Blackthorne?" I asked.

"About two years."

So about how long the spies have been here. That's kind of suspicious, but not proof he's one of the dangerous spies we have to look out for. I still have to be careful not to underestimate him though. The spies are trained liars.

"Why did you move here?"

"Who said I moved here? A better question is why did YOU move here?"

"I'm an exchange student." I replied smoothly.

"Right." He replied sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm?"

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How would you know?"

He smirked a bit, "None of your business _Cammie._"

I narrowed my eyes. He knows something I don't and I really don't like it. My senses were on high alert.

"So why were you staring at Bex?"

"Don't you mean the 'British Bombshell'? Well she's hot and it was cool watching you two."

Wait till I tell Bex about his "British Bombshell" comment. Oh and the she's hot comment also.

"My turn to ask the questions." He said.

"Okay."

"Why are you acting so suspicious?"

"I'm not acting suspicious?"

"Then why are you interrogating me?"

"I'm not interrogating you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

He smiled and I felt nervous.

"Do you like Zach?"

"Ugh? I-I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"Then it's classified information."

He narrowed his eyes before his smiled turned into a full blown grin.

"I think you do like him."

"I barely know him."

"So."

"So." I replied.

"So get to know him."

"You're annoying."

"Why thank you milady."

"Call me 'milady' again you'll regret it."

"Okay milady."

I narrowed my eyes and reached for the sharpened pencil in my bag. Then I stopped and sighed. Normal girls don't hurt the boys. Normal girls don't kill them because they called them milady. BUT, spy girls pretending to be normal girls DO kick them. So I lifted up my leg and kicked him as hard as I could, which was very hard after what would be our "gym" and having Bex as a partner, and his eyes widened.

"OW!"

I stuck out my tongue at him and smirked. Deserves him right. Wait! What is he doing with that rat! He came at me with the rat and had it by the tail. Let's just say by the hissing and flailing around that rat wasn't very happy. I screamed when he threw the thing at me and I barely missed getting hit by jumping on top of my desk. Little did I suspect that said desk would start to tip because I didn't balance myself. So before I hit the ground I felt someone catch me and the desk clattered to the ground. I frowned when I noticed it was none other than Grant who caught me. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Don't glare at me Cammie."

"You threw A RAT AT ME YOU STUPID-"

I was cut off by the sound of footsteps and I saw Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach break through the door.

"CAMMIE!" Bex was freaking out.

She looked in and saw me in Grants arms and saw the desk on the ground.

"What the heck happened?" Zach asked maneuvering around my friends.

He narrowed his eyes at Grant.

"The desk toppled over when I jumped on it to get away from the rat."

"Rat?" the girls ask.

I mouthed I'd explain later before looking at Grant.

"You can put me down now you know."

"Okay." He said before dropping me into Zachs arms.

"!"

Bex growled and tugged me out of his arms before helping me stand. We then left to head home.


	8. Plain Jane Videos

**Chapter 6: Plain Jane videos**

**I don't own anything except way this is written, Auhd and Joe.**

We headed to the house my mom got us to stay in while on this mission. Bex mumbled something about going to change and having to meet someone. She ran to her room and came out a few minutes later with black hair thanks to the quick wash out dye we bought, and brown eyes. She had on a striped shirt and jeans with black heels.

"See you in a bit!"

"Wait! Where you going?"

"To work on the video for music."

"Why don't you have your partner come here and you two can work with Joe and I."

"And us! We want to be in the videos!" said Macey and Liz at the same time.

"Okay okay!" said Bex.

Soon we found out her partner was Grant, bleh!, and we had awhile before him and Joe would show up. So I went and pulled up my play list. I looked through it and smiled. Soon Super Bass by Nicki Minaj came on. I grabbed Bexs hand and drug her into the middle of the room. We danced and soon the others joined. We started laughing and smiling while dancing in sync. While dancing the boys came inside and we didn't notice because of how much fun we were having. Heck, we were even singing to the music!

"Hey girls!" Joe said nearly scaring us to death.

"Oh hey Joe." I said turning around.

I saw him, some guy I didn't know, Grant and apparently Zach tagged along. He pops up everywhere! Oh well…. At least it gives me time to stare at him dreamily… Wait! I mean keep and eye on him to make sure he isn't the enemy spy. Ya that's what I meant.

So I quickly ran upstairs and pulled on a long shirt that was gray/blue cheetah print and looked like a dress over blue jean shorts. I brushed my hair then pulled on a cover up, almost like a jacket, and pulled on my converse.

"Cammie. You clash." said Macey horrified.

"I know, but I think I look kind of cute!"

"… Only you can pull that look off…"

So we started to film and well let's just say it was tiresome.

**Exert 1: Bad move guys**

"I'm tired!" I whined.

"Get over it we have to finish this today!" Macey said.

"You only wanna be on camera!"

"So? I look hot!"

"Cammies prettier then you." Zach and Joe said.

Bad move guys.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Macey screamed jumping at them.

_Camera goes black_

Sigh, "Macey…."

**Exert 2: It feels like I'm in a..**

"I feel like I'm shooting a porno." Bex said.

"You aren't you're just showing your hotness!" Grant exclaimed.

"… I'm gonna go pull on something decent…"

She turned around and headed to the house. Grant stared at her ass all the way there. Once she reached the door she twirled on her heel.

"Oh and Grant if I catch you staring at my ass again I'll-" she stopped to think, "Well let's just say it won't be pretty." She smiled.

"Is hotness even a word?" I asked looking at Liz.

"I think it's in the dictionary." said Liz and Jonas at the same time.

**Exert 3:Define hotness**

"So Liz what does hotness mean?" I asked curiously.

"The noun **HOTNESS** has 3 senses:

**1.** the presence of heat**2.** a state of sexual arousal**3.** a hot spiciness." she quoted to me.

"Sooo Grant meant that he's aroused by Bex?"

"Yep!" replied Jonas.

"Ehhh I wish I didn't even ask then."

**Exert 4:No fair**

"But Cammie I wanna!" whined Bex staring at the bat in my hand.

"No Bex! Normal girls don't kill perverts." I whisper yelled back.

"No fair…"

"Life's not fair."

**Exert 5:Like ice baby!**

"Oppsie Daisy!"

"Liz you broke the camera!" Grant freaked out.

"And you broke the mirror in my room, but do you see me complaining?" said Bex.

"Oh that's cold British Bombshell."

"Like ice baby!" she grinned.

"You don't think I'm ugly do you?"

"Not really. You're just and arrogant Pervert."

**Exert 6: Some fun**

We had finished filming and decided to have some fun. The boys had started playing Queen of Mars, Phineas and Ferb, and us girls were singing and dancing to it. They'd keep picking different music so we all kept singing and dancing till it got dark. Sadly they had to leave to edit the videos and sleep.

"Bye boys!" us girls yelled waving to them.

"I think we should do this more often." I said smiling.

"We agree!" Macey, Bex and Liz replied at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed. We told each other good night and went to shower before going to bed. I smiled and snuggled under my covers. I sighed happily.

"Maybe… This is what I need…"

**Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but I still hope you liked it especially the exerts. **

**Oh also I'm posting these right now because: 1. I had two written while at the college. 2. Thought you guys deserved lots of updates. 3. getting as far as I can before I get a case of lazy and 4. I just want to. **


	9. Cute

**Chapter 7:Cute**

**Insert what I normally put here and sorry if last chapter was an epic fail.**

I woke up and let Bex pick out my clothing. Skinny jeans, a red shirt that had ANGEL in graffiti on the front, black converse and she braided my long hair. She was smiling and we just talked for a while. She left to get ready. So I turned and smirked.

"I look like an angel." I purred.

"Beware boys Cammie is coming to get you." Macey said grinning.

She leaned against the door frame just grinning. Before long she turned and left. Before long I heard Macey arguing with Liz over what to wear and heard Bex laughing at them. She walked out in jean shorts, a white shirt, leather jacket and lace up boots. While walking she was straightening her bleach blond hair before putting some patterned streaks in.

"No wonder why Grant likes you. You're sizzling!" I said causing her to smile.

"Aw thanks Cammie."

Liz came skipping in her hair slightly curled hair kind of bobbing up and down cutely. She wore a black pencil skirt, a white button up shirt with a small pocket on one side, and had a black tie with red hearts on it. Her converse had red hearts and gold splatters on them.

"Cute!" Bex and I squealed.

"Trying to impress anyone Liz?" Macey asked stepping out from her room.

She flipped her hair and faced the ground putting on her silver necklace. She quickly flipped it back and ruffled it a smirk relevant on her glossy lips. Quickly she smoothed out her jean skirt and her off the shoulder top. She turned to face us and I could see her red peep toe shoes and the fact she had smokey eye shadow. Up one arm there were bangles and I could see the top of her swirl tattoo.

"N-no." Liz lied.

"Was it that guy?" She purred, "Jonas?"

Liz blushed and looked at the wall.

"Maybe." was all she said before all our little timers went off.

"We better get going we don't want to be late!" I said hurrying to the car with everyone following me.

_Time skip to lunch _

I was walking to the lunch room to get my lunch and I heard footsteps behind me. Who is it now?

"Hey Cammie!" Zach…

"H-hey Zach." I stuttered.

"Want to go get something to eat with me?"

I stopped to think before smiling, "Sure I'd love to."

His eyes sparkled and he smiled happily, "Great how about we go to Dairy Queen?"

"Dairy Queen? What is that?" I asked confused.

"It's a fast food restaurant has ice-cream, and lots of other food." he replied.

"Oooh."

He took my hand and I blushed. I followed him to his car and he drove to Dairy Queen. When we got there and parked I was really excited because well I've never had fast food. Don't get me wrong the chef at Gallagher is AMAZING, but there's something about a greasy burger or crunchy chicken strips that sounds, and tastes, delicious. I looked at the menu board and decided what I wanted. I ordered a large twist cone, chicken strips and a diet soda then Zach ordered what he wanted.

"You can go sit down Cammie. I'll bring the food."

"Okay Zach." I replied with a shy smile.

I went and sat in the corner where not very many people could see me, but I could see them. Soon Zach came with the tray off food and I stared at the ice-cream cone curiously. Zach handed it to me and I licked it. My eyes widened and I couldn't help, but make a happy noise.

"Yummy!"

This caused Zach to chuckle and I blushed. He sat down beside me and pulled out an I-pod.

"Wanna listen to some music with me?"

"Sure." I said smiling

I carefully took one of the ear plugs and put it in my left ear while his was in his right. He turned on some music and we ate. One word. DELICIOUS! I never knew food could taste so good. I looked over at Zach as he bit into his hamburger.

Hmm. Why is it called a hamburger when it's not made of ham?

He looked at me curiously and I giggled. I grabbed a napkin and wiped some mustard of the corner of his mouth. This caused him to blush. So. Cute. In turn I couldn't help, but giggle more which caused him to smile.

But to soon it was time to head back to school. As he pulled into the parking lot I could feel a soft crackle in the air. Like it was electrified. He parked and got out. He walked around to my side and let me out.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he said smirking a bit.

I turned to head to the building and he took my hand. It felt like a spark flew between us and I looked him in his gorgeous eyes. They sparkled…

"Hey… We should do this again sometime."

"Hmm."

"How about tomorrow?"

I smiled and replied, "It's a date."

He let go of my hand and before he knew it I was gone to go tell my friends. I've got a date tomorrow! I could practically feel myself jump for joy! My first date with a boy! A cute boy at that! I just knew I must be grinning like a mad woman, but I was to happy to care.

Then I stopped. OH. MY. GOD. I'm letting this boy distract me from my mission!… Wait no, no I'm just getting close to him to make sure he's not the spy. I knew I was lying to myself by saying this… Sometimes being a spy is so difficult…


	10. Pick your partner

**Chapter 8: Pick your partner**

**I don't own Gallagher academy Ally carter does **

I ran as fast as I could to the music room. Excitement buzzed in the air and I hoped I could team up with either Zach or Bex. It'd be awesome! Oh maybe we could be a group! I'll ask Auhd in class. I opened the door and ran into a smirking Joe.

"Hey Cammie."

"Hi Joe." I said smiling.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, "She's showing the class Bexs and our videos."

"Cool."

I looked around for Zach and saw he was glaring at Joes hand.

"Hey Joe I'm gonna sit by Zach."

"Why?"

"That's the only seat free." I lied.

"Fine."

He let go of my hand and I hurried over to Zach. I sat by him and smiled. Slowly he slide his hand on top of mine and squeezed a bit. I could tell he didn't like Joe and other guys near me. Or at least touching me. I smiled at him and scooted closer holding his hand. Soon Auhd came dancing into the room her red hair swinging and a smile on her face.

"Okay first we'll watch the two best videos!"

We watched Bexs' video first and I was kinda scared because she looked freaking scary, but amazing! Joe made our video so wonderful! It blew me away! As the last of the video faded away I heard a soft whistle and something about hotties. I felt Zach put his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. He growled a bit and I swatted his arm playfully. I felt irritated at him thinking I was his property and we had only gone on one sorta date, but also it made me feel good. Not to mention it was kind of hot. He looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Zach."

"Okay class you can pick your partners now. Go sit by them."

Everyone looked at me and Zach. The girls stayed away when I gave them a _don't even try look _and the boys were scared off by Zachs _she's mine so don't even bother or I'll freaking hurt you _look. I couldn't help, but smile brightly. Then it dawned on me I was gonna ask Auhd something.

"Hey Auhd can we have small groups?"

"Well no, but you can work with another partner set on songs and stuff."

"So Zach and I could work with Bex and her partner?"

"Yep!"

I looked at Zach, "Would you mind?"

"Not one bit Cammie."

I hugged him and said okay. I felt so happy! Nothing could ruin this feeling of pure happiness.

**Next chapter may be Bex and one of the enemy spies.**


	11. Enemy spy

**Chapter 9: Enemy spy**

**Insert authors note here saying I only own _ and Ally Carter owns _ .**

**Bex pov:**

I glared at the idiot in front of me. Damn you Grant move! I stepped to the side and he mimicked me. This is getting ridiculous.

"Move you freaking idiot!" I said barely able to contain my anger.

"Not till you agree on going on a date with me British Bombshell."

I growled and grabbed his arm. I flipped him over my head and onto the ground.

"No."

I turned to go down the hall, but Grant grabbed my ankle and pulled me onto the floor.

"I wouldn't cross me if I were you Bex I'd hate for you to get hurt."

I narrowed my eyes and laughed. He thinks he can hurt me? Seriously!

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me if you tried!"

He smiled dangerously, "It's not me you have to worry about, but you wouldn't want to meet my little buddies."

Then it dawned on me… Oh god Grant is one of the spies! Now the conversation Cammie and him had makes sense! He was sent here… To think I was starting to grow fond of the ENEMY! He suspects me of being a spy and might know Cammie is one! Oh god… I can't blow my cover…

I sighed, "Well maybe I'll think of going out with you Greek God." I said while fluttering my eyelashes a bit.

This caused him to grin and let go of me. We let an enemy spy into our house… I'm gonna have to look all over for bugs now! … Should I tell Cammie? I don't want to ruin her good mood, but would not telling her in danger all our lives?

"I'll see you next hour." He said before leaving.

Well _**shit**_. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! The enemy knows where we live! He might know our identity!

"Bloody hell!" I whisper yelled.

The only good thing was we knew who one of three enemy spies are. Bad thing they know where we live, what we look like, and maybe who we are. Another bad thing one seems to like me and I feel an attraction to the bloody idiot! I groaned and closed my eyes. We broke so many rules in one bloody day and it might be the death of us.

Grr! What on Earth have we gotten ourselves into?

**Hope this is a bit of drama I'll try to insert Bex povs with the drama and important parts like oh getting information from Grant I'll try. It's not gonna all be gushy Zach and Cammie. Bex and Grant should be a bit dramatic and the relationship unknown. Liz and Jonas ehh it's a mystery. Where Joe plays in my secret.**


	12. Bex makes a plan

**Chapter 10: Bex makes a plan**

***Imagine an author's note here saying I don't own the wonderful Gallagher series but I own the way this is written thankies! Oh and Malissa is mine.* **

**Bex POV: **

I dreaded this hour. Somehow I knew Grant was going to try to partner up with me. Fear for the others coursed through my veins. All my senses were on high alert. My plan make Grant believe I was just a normal girl. I'll date him to keep an eye on him and try to find out who the other spies were. I can't believe I have to honey pot agent! I don't know if this is exciting or incredibly scary.

"Hey bombshell." Grant said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

He pulled me back against him and I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt my face warm up and the hair on my arms stand on end. My legs felt like jell-o and I couldn't decide if I liked this or not.

"Um hey…"

"So you decided what your answer is?"

"Maybe."

I felt his grip tighten and I let out a small squeak, "I hope you decide soon."

Just as quickly as he was there he was gone and it felt like I was on fire. I could hear my heart being quickly and felt weak. This is ridiculous! A guy shouldn't have this kind of effect on me! Especially one who is the enemy! I narrowed my eyes and glared at the wall. I took a few seconds to collect myself before going to class. To bloody heck if I'm letting the enemy see that he gets to me even a little bit!

"After noon Bex!" sang Auhd as I walked in.

"After noon Auhd." I smiled.

I liked Auhd! She always seemed happy and well fun. I loved that because she seemed to have a carefree spirit that teachers at Gallagher didn't have. Like there was nothing for her to hide. I wanted a life like that, but I really wanted to still be a spy. I loved it! The thrill of catching a bad guy, of having to keep secrets, but that's the downside also. Of the possibility that I'll die in a mission, but my boyfriend would never know what had happened to me… Is it worth it? Keep the world safe so others live, but never to be able to actually live myself. To always be in the dark hiding. It is worth it, but at what cost?

"Take your seats students."

I sat in the corner away from Grant, but I knew he knew where I was. I had the feeling he would always know. Auhd told us we could choose our partners and I looked around for someone, but pretty much everyone jumped to Grant. Ya our class was mostly girls which was good because it distracted him while I went up to ask Auhd if I could team up with Joe from the period before since I heard he didn't have a partner. I'd prefer him over Grant. I could see Grant break away from the girl's right as I got to Auhd.

"Auhd may I team up with Joe?"

"Sure Bex!" she smiled and I felt myself relax.

I turned and saw some unknown emotion flash in Grants eyes. Anger, possibly even jealously. He had no right to be jealous! I'm not his property! I turned and went back to where I sat in the corner. He stormed over and I could fell his warm breath on my neck as he got on his knees facing me. His cologne was a pleasant mix of spices, many I couldn't name. He grabbed my wrists tightly and looked offended.

"Why HIM?" he asked.

"Oh no reason I just thought it'd be better to work with him so I wouldn't get distracted. I mean how could we practice if I decide to say yes to dating you. What if we like get distracted and start making out or something instead of practicing?" I replied smoothly.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

_That was a close one. _I couldn't let him know my plans. He may be the enemy, but I couldn't let him find out and hurt him like that. _**IF**_ he does something like that to me he'll be _**dead**_. After awhile he let go of my wrists and picked another partner. I wanted to sigh in relief as he walked away. _This isn't going to be easy._ My skin tingled where he grabbed my wrists and my senses were still dazed by the experience. It made me feel extremely ill knowing that Grant made me feel like this. Next time he asks I'll say yes and set my plan in motion.

_**Grant pov quick:**_

Anger pulsed through my veins. How dare she choose HIM. I looked over at her and sighed unable to stay mad at her. _Stupid I know. _I couldn't like a citizen, but she seemed different. I couldn't place it, but something was _off_. She looked lost in thought and I just stared at her. _It should be against the law to look so beautiful._

I sighed barely listening to the girl I chose as a partner. She was the only one not jumping me. Malissa was her name I think. A beautiful full figured blond, with brown eyes who wore an orange beanie along with shorts and a grey top, she was a sight all right. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey listen when I'm talking to you!"

"Oh! Sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "You're not sorry."

"How did you –"

"I'm smarter then I look. Just because I'm a pretty face doesn't mean I don't have brains to back up the beauty."

_DAMN._ I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret choosing this girl as my partner. _But this should be interesting._


	13. attracted to the enemy

**Chapter 11: Attracted to the enemy**

**I own nothing but auhd, Joe, malissa and the way this is written.**

**Bex pov:**

_It was one of those days you know something bad was gonna happen. A day where I didn't know what to do when in front of him. _

By now I knew Grant was the enemy, but I liked him. He was dangerous, but so enticing. My throat tightened as I looked at Grant, who had me pinned against the wall. I could feel my heart pumping furiously, my cheeks stain a red color, and my thought process slow.

"So do you want to go on a date?"

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Sure."

I seemed calm on the outside, but mentally I was freaking out. He could kill me or my friends. He's a bad guy! But… he's so sweet, nice and _hot._ Especially when he was smiling like he was at that moment. He leaned down and kissed my cheek causing me to blush. I cursed myself for letting this boy get to me.

"I'll pick you up at 8 sharp. Wear something comfortable."

"Ok."

He left and I could feel where he touched tingle. I felt like I was on fire. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the way. I was going to date him for the wrong reasons even though I felt attracted to him. I sighed and slid down the wall till I sat on the floor. Well this is gonna be fun.

**Cammie pov:**

I could hear Bex cursing in multiple languages and things breaking. Soon I heard quiet sobs and I didn't know if I should go check on her or not. I wanted to, but she might want to be alone. But what if she wanted me to be there for her! Was it worth it if she didn't want me there and got pissed at me. Or what if she was hiding something from me! She wouldn't do that. Would she?... She's my best friend she wouldn't keep anything to important from me.

"Bex!" yelled Joe.

When did he get here? Wait better question. Why is he here?

"Be right there!"

Her voice was strained. Something is stressing her out, but what was it? I looked at her when she came down wearing only boot cut jeans and an old grubby t-shirt from P&E. She only dressed like that when she absolutely had to… I watched her run out the door and I felt a shiver. A bad feeling sunk into my bones causing me to have the chills. Something is _off. _Something is **terribly **_wrong._ But _what is it._ I looked at Joe and frowned.

"I've got a bad feeling…."

**Joe pov:**

Everything is going as planned. Once we get information we need from these girls we can finally leave. So stupid of them to let their guards down! Who knew that the infamous Gallagher Girls were just boy crazy, careless teenage girls. I thought this was gonna be more of a challenge! Now if only Grant would lighten up his mood he's gotten to protective of this Bex!

"So what are we gonna work on today?" Bex asked.

"I thought we could do something that's a bit light hearted."

"Okay."

These girls need to learn not to drop their guard. I smirked as I reached for the stun gun in my back pocket. Maybe I should give them a reason to be _careful._

_This should give them a reason._


	14. Don't mess with

**Chapter 12: Don't mess with**

**I own what I own and Ally Carter owns what she owns. Joe is not Jonas, Joe is a character I created for this story I mentioned Jonas just a few chapters back. Also sorry if last chapter seemed rushed, I had little time and a bit of writers block (oh and lots of psychology homework) so enjoy.**

**Bex Pov:**

So… What the hell just happened? I was just walking with Joe then everything went black… Then I was in a dark place that stunk like mold and mildew. It was cold and unusually damp. I looked around trying to find a light switch or something. Faintly I could hear someone screaming bloody murder and heard some heavy footsteps outside the door.

"Grant stay away from that damn door!" Joe yelled.

"Joe I'm gonna-"

I couldn't make out what the rest of the fight was about, but I heard the door the door creep open and saw a guy with glasses come in.

"Come on…." He said looking nervous.

He offered his hand and helped me up. I followed him to the door where he blind folded me. He led me down a hallway and I could hear a struggle coming from up ahead.

"I'm sorry my _friend _did this. Sometimes he thinks he's a hot shot and some kind of spy." He said with a laugh.

"Oh it's fine this happens on a regular basis." I replied only kind of joking.

I could tell this made him smile a bit, "My name is Jonas."

"I'm Bex."

"I know. Grant doesn't shut up about you."

Aw…. That's actually kind of sweet. Only kind of… To bad he's the ENEMY. Ugh. I felt someone run and pick me up in a hug.

"You're not hurt are you?" Grant asked.

I gasped barely able to breath, "I wasn't." I managed to squeak out.

He seemed to get the hint and loosed his hold on me. I have to admit it felt good…But that doesn't excuse him, or Joe and Jonas. I have to assume Joe is the second spy and Jonas the third by the way he said friend.

"I'm so sorry Joe did that he's just really stupid and rash." Grant mumbled into my hair.

"Hey it's okay." I said feeling my cheeks warm up.

"I'm gonna have to ask you something." He said.

"Sure."

"Can you not tell your friends about what just happened?"

"Okay."

I couldn't tell them yet without any evidence, they'd think I was insane. I mean Joe could have just done that for the video! Okay I doubt that… He's either a spy or just insane… Okay maybe both. I honestly don't know, but I have to act like a normal girl. So I'm just going to act like this was nothing at ALL.

"Don't worry he'll behave from now on."

He led me to what I assume is the living room and took of the blind fold. Joe sat on the couch glaring at the wall in front of him. I saw he had a bloody nose and split lip. So him and Grant got in a fight? Nice. I turned and saw the beginning of a black eye on Grant, but he looked way better then Joe. _Deserves him right. _I couldn't help, but grin a bit. Grant could seriously do some damage…. Maybe I should ask him to spar one of these days before, well it turns serious.

"So…" I said.

"So?" Grant replied.

"How about I work with you and that girl Malissa for a bit?"

"Sure!"

He looked excited that I asked. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. Suddenly I felt like I wanted to fling his arm away from me, but I also wanted him to keep his arm there forever….

"How about we go get something from the kitchen?"

_Geez that's a romantic question_, "Sure."

I followed him to the kitchen and saw some lean pockets on the counter. I felt my mouth water a bit. Those look so good…. Like impossibly yummy. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumble, it was just loud enough that Grant heard and I heard him chuckle.

"Heat some up."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

I ran over and grabbed a few and started heating them up one by one. One I had four cooked I ate. Dear _God _these are _delicious! _I quickly devoured them and sat contently in one of the chairs. I sighed and patted my happy stomach.

"So good…." I mumbled.

Grant chuckled a bit. I turned and saw he was smiling happily.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Aw nothing." He said sheepishly.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I'm standing up."

"Dork." I couldn't help, but smile and giggle a bit.

This made him smile more as he sat by me. Okay maybe he's not that bad of a guy… I'll still have to keep my eyes open, but who said I can't enjoy myself before the mission ends. I mean come on life doesn't have to always be dull and about betrayal and all that jazz. That and I can have a little time to enjoy the eye candy can't I? Even _if_ he _is the enemy._ I mean come on! He's a hot enemy with a six pack and lots of muscles! I must be one lucky girl. One very, _very, VERY _lucky girl I might add. So I'll just have a little fun before the mission is over… And even it'd be fun to date someone for once.

**I'm gonna stop there for this chapter. Not really a cliffy, but not really not one you know. So enjoy!**


End file.
